Humble Harvest Dragon Tales Event
Previous Event----- -----Next Event The was the sixth limited time Dragon Tales event released in Dragon Story. Tasks: ---- Chapter 1 (2 Acts) 1. Plant Buffbeets (7). (Skip: 7 ) 2. Harvest Buffbeets (7). (Skip: 7 ) Prize: 1 Maple Dragon ---- Chapter 2 (2 Acts) 1. Raise your Maple Dragon to level 4. (Skip: 4 ) 2. Complete 1 New World. (Skip: 16 ) Prize: 10,000 ---- Chapter 3 (3 Acts) 1. Harvest Impruberries (12). (Skip: 4 ) 2. Win 1 Battle Arena Match. (Skip: 25 ) 3. Breed a Water Dragon with another Dragon. (Skip: 15 ) Prize: 1 Apple Crate ---- Chapter 4 (3 Acts) 1. Breed a Fire Dragon with another Dragon. (Skip: 15 ) 2. Harvest Buffbeets (10). (Skip: 10 ) 3. Complete 1 New World. (Skip: 15 ) Prize: 21,000 ---- Chapter 5 (2 Acts) 1. Raise your Maple Dragon to level 7. (Skip: 7 ) 2. Win 3 Battle Arena Match. (Skip: 85 ) Prize: 12,000 ---- Chapter 6 (3 Acts) 1. Plant Eliteleeks (5). (Skip: 5 ) 2. Craft Nether Dust (1). (Skip: 25 ) 3. Breed a Light Dragon with another Dragon. (Skip: 15 ) Prize: 1 Plentiful Harvest ---- Chapter 7 (4 Acts) 1. Breed a Life Dragon with another Dragon. (Skip: 15 ) 2. Harvest Buffbeets (6). (Skip: 12 ) 3. Win 4 Battle Arena Match. (Skip: 105 ) 4. Raise your Maple Dragon to level 10. (Skip: 20 ) Prize: 1 Harvest Dragon ---- Chapter 8 (4 Acts) 1. Raise your Harvest Dragon to level 4. (Skip: 4 ) 2. Harvest Firapples (12). (Skip: 12 ) 3. Raise your Maple Dragon to level 12. (Skip: 12 ) 4. Complete 1 Hay Day. (Skip: 10 ) Prize: 10 ---- Chapter 9 (3 Acts) 1. Raise your Harvest Dragon to level 7. (Skip: 15 ) 2. Win 5 Battle Arena Match. (Skip: 135 ) 3. Raise your Maple Dragon to level 13. (Skip: 39 ) Prize: 15 ---- Chapter 10 (4 Acts) 1. Raise your Harvest Dragon to level 10. (Skip: 295 ) 2. Win 5 Battle Arena Match. (Skip: 135 ) 3. Complete 1 Hay Day. (Skip: 10 ) 4. Breed a Harvest Dragon with another Dragon. (Skip: 15 ) Prize: 1 Autumn Dragon DragonTalesHumble1.png DragonTalesHumble2.png HumbleCh1Act1.png HumbleCh1Act2.png HumbleCh1Prize.png HumbleCh1to2.png HumbleCh2Act1.png HumbleCh2Act2.png HumbleCh2Prize.png HumbleCh2to3.png HumbleCh3Act1.png HumbleCh3Act2.png HumbleCh3Act3.png HumbleCh3Prize.png HumbleCh3to4.png HarvestCh4Act1.png HarvestCh4Act2.png HarvestCh4Act3.png HarvestCh4Prize.png HarvestCh4to5.png HumbleCh5Act1.png HumbleCh5Act2.png HumbleCh5Prize.png HumbleCh5to6.png HumbleCh6Act1.png HumbleCh6Act2.png HumbleCh6Act3.png HumbleCh6Prize.png HumbleCh6to7.png HumbleCh7Act1.png HumbleCh7Act2.png HumbleCh7Act3.png HumbleCh7Act4.png HumbleCh7Prize.png HumbleCh7to8.png HumbleCh8Act1.png HumbleCh8Act2.png HumbleCh8Act3.png HumbleCh8Act4.png HumbleCh8Prize.png HumbleCh8to9.png HumbleCh9Act1.png HumbleCh9Act2.png HumbleCh9Act3.png HumbleCh9Prize.png HumbleCh9to10.png HumbleCh10Act1.png HumbleCh10Act2.png HumbleCh10Act3.png HumbleCh10Act4.png HumbleCh10Prize.png Story: 'Dragon Tales: Humble Harvest' *Deep within the forest, at the edge of summer's reach, there was a young, and perceptive Maple Dragon. A chill wind listed lazily through the trees and over the Maple Dragon. The breeze was unfamiliar, cold, and brought with it a fresh, yet, different scent. *Curiosity got the best of the little Maple Dragon as it followed the foreign breeze through the forest. Things seemed different. Things seemed... odd. The leaves on the trees constantly swayed in the cool wind and rustled with a different sound than usual. *The leaves appeared to be more brittle than usual, and their colors began to shift from bright greens to yellow and some orange. What was happening to the forest? Thing were changing right in front of the Maple Dragon's eyes! *A particularly strong gust of wind blew through the trees and the Maple Dragon watched as one yellow leaf broke from its hold and gently floated down upon its nose. The dragon stood in shock, staring at the fallen leaf that landed on its snout. This couldn't be good, could it? *Why were things changing right in front of the Maple Dragon's eyes?! It needed answers, and before all the leaves fell off their trees! The Harvest Dragon would know what was happening! It was usually out and about this time of year. *The further the Maple Dragon traveled, the more changes it saw. Leaves were far from their vibrant greens and now displayed shades of yellow, orange, and red. Time seemed to be running out. *Breaking past the edge of the forest, the Maple Dragon crossed fields of tilled earth and bundles of wheat. After some time in the open, the Maple Dragon found a field full of golden wheat. As it approached it noticed that the field was swiftly being taken down, pieces of stalk and grain flying all about! *As the torrent of golden crops came closer and closer, the Maple Dragon grew hesitant. Leaping high above the crops and landing gingerly in front of the Maple Dragon stood the flowing, golden form of the Harvest Dragon. *The Harvest Dragon wasn't entirely sure of the changing of leaves that the Maple Dragon spoke of, but it knew of another dragon that would likely answer its question. Heading back into the forest the two searched for the Autumn Dragon, a dragon who the Harvest claims is the master of change. *All around the two dragons the forest was different. Where once the Maple Dragon feared the change, it now found it picturesque and lovely. The air around them was filled with falling amber leaves, landing softly at their feet and carpeting the forest floor in warm colored blankets. The Autumn Dragon was found in the center of all the change. In fact, the Autumn Dragon was causing it! It explained to the Maple Dragon that change was a good thing. It allows one to reinvent themselves, better themselves, and start afresh. That was why the seasons change, so that the island could become a better place! Notes *The Event was available at level 17. *The began on September 25, 2015 and ended on October 6, 2015. Category:Gameplay Category:Dragon Tales Event